Sherlock Holmes, briseur de couple professionnel
by kis38
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur un Sherlock Holmes qui s'amuse à faire foirer les rendez-vous...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde. Me re-voici avec cette fois-ci un receuil d'OS que je posterais petit-à-petit, sur un sujet précis. Mais vous le découvrerez dans ce première OS. Tous les OS postés concerneront un peu de tout le monde sur la série "Sherlock". J'espère que vous vous plairez à les lires :)

_Kis_

* * *

><p>Fixant avec admiration les flammes qui sortaient avec puissance et grâce de la bouche des artistes, elle posa avec douceur sa main dans celle de son compagnon qui semblait moins rire qu'elle. Comme une bouée, il s'accrocha à sa main avec une force quasi-égale à celle de Supermen, se foutant royalement de la grimace de douleur que lui retournait sa compagne.<p>

-Tu veux voir autre chose ? lui demanda doucement la jeune femme en se retournant vers son amant, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Avec un sourire digne d'une star – voulant quasiment dire oui dans oui dans son langage - il embarqua la petite brune à travers toute la grande vogue de Londres. Ils flânaient tranquillement, s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant quelques attractions, rigolant de tout et de rien et mangeant avec appétit les délicieuses barba papa qui étaient de toutes les couleurs. Avec un sourire taquin, la jeune femme observa son compagnon croquer un petit bout de sa barba papa avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa poche et sortie sa main pleine de pièce. Tenant toujours le bras de sa compagne, il introduisit ces quelques pièces dans une petite attraction qui consistait à pouvoir attraper un nounours à l'aide d'un grappin rouillé mais assez coriace.

Molly se posa tranquillement dos contre la paroi en verre de l'attraction et le regarda faire, l'esprit ailleurs.

Il n'était peut-être pas Sherlock Holmes, mais elle aimait beaucoup Jonathan. Il était du genre doux, agréable et avait toujours une blague à lui sortir. Elle l'avait rencontré à la morgue, suite au décès prématuré de sa grand-mère, qui était sa seule famille à l'époque. Effondré de sa mort, Molly l'avait laissée quelques minutes, seul – chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire normalement – en tête à tête avec le corps de sa vénérée mamie. Elle comprenait amplement la douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Elle l'avait aussi ressentie quand son défunt père l'avait laissé seule, sans personne d'autre pour la consoler et essuyer ses larmes. C'était comme si un bout de son cœur se décrochait pour laisser place à une douleur continuelle qu'elle cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Maladroitement, Molly lui avait tendu un mouchoir, un petit sourire tendu aux lèvres. Le jeune brun lui avait rendu un faible petit sourire avant de se moucher, les yeux rivés sur le corps de son ultime famille.

Depuis, une petite histoire c'était créée entre eux. Au début, Jonathan rendait souvent visite à la jeune femme, prétextant des rendez-vous de routine à l'hôpital. Ensuite, le jeune homme s'empressait de donner des rendez-vous avec la jeune femme qui acceptait de bon cœur, malgré l'histoire encore fraîche et douloureuse de Jim.

La petite brune atterrie sur Terre en entendant le tintamarre que faisait la machine, signe que Jonathan avait gagné.

-Pour toi ! lui tendit le jeune brun en lui montrant une peluche toute verte avec des froufrous rose.

Se retenant de rire devant la tête bizarre que tirait la peluche qui lui tendait ses bras poilu, Molly le lui prit des mains avant de lui donner un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Jonathan l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes aimait de tout cœur son métier. Il vouait sa vie à trouver le coupable, reconstruire des énigmes… c'était son unique but dans cette triste vie monotone. Il plaisait ce dire marier à sa passion, que rien n'y changerait. Il vibrait pour l'aventure et le mystère.<p>

Et c'était vrai.

D'ailleurs, ça remontait à quand la dernière fois qu'il avait pris son temps comme les gens normaux avec sa copine à ses côtés ?

Avait-il déjà eue une copine dans sa vie d'abord ?

Non !

Cette idée d'avoir une copine ne lui avait jamais effleurée l'esprit, sincèrement. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais ressentie un quelconque besoin d'avoir une personne à ses côté, lui vouant tout son amour comme le décriait haut et fort les spécialistes de ce domaine, aussi farfelu soit-il.

Pour lui, être dépendant d'un autre être que lui-même, signifiait être emprisonner à vie, l'ennuie total. Il ne pourra plus penser de lui-même, ne plus avoir ses droits, ses habitudes. Il ne sera plus lui-même tout simplement.

Et comme il l'avait dit à son chère compagnon, le docteur John Watson – qui était d'ailleurs partie avec sa copine, Sarah pour aller faire une activité plus « romantique » d'après ses dires – et qui était le seul être que le grand Sherlock Holmes lui-même supportait, il n'était pas très doué dans ce domaine.

-Deux livre pour quatre tires à la carabine Sir ?

* * *

><p>Se mouvant joyeusement à la foule, Molly et Jonathan s'émerveillaient des grandes attractions lumineuses qui attiraient bon nombre de foule, les éternels enfants dans l'âme qui cherchaient encore et toujours de l'adrénaline. Ces grandes tours qui happaient les personnes avant de les projeter dans les aires n'intéressaient nullement Molly. Elle n'était pas du genre à trouver cela amusant d'avoir sa tête en l'air et crier comme une dingue, gesticulant les bras comme une débile. Et pourtant ces monstres d'aciers multicolores faisaient la renommée de la grande vogue de Londres.<p>

De là où elle était, la jeune femme pouvait entendre les cris de panique et de joie des visiteurs.

Autres cris, ceux d'admiration que tirait un petit groupe de badauds autours d'une attraction de tir à la carabine.

Alors que Molly allait passer le groupe, indifférente à ce qui se passait par là-bas, Jonathan lui reprit le bras et l'emmena de force sous les protestations, vaines, de la jeune femme.

Autant elle n'aimait pas les grandes attractions, autant elle méprisait du plus profond de son être les attractions de tir à la carabine. La jeune médecin légiste en voyait déjà assez dans son boulot. Et puis elle n'avait jamais appréciée les armes à feux. Un petit groupe de filles lançaient des « Oh » et des « Ah », admiratives destinés à la personne qui, apparemment, épatait aussi le forain. Ce dernier, vieux, le crâne dégarni, le ventre à bière mais à l'apparence plutôt sympathique, applaudissait avec force ce prodige de la gâchette.

Le couple bouscula certaines personnes pour pouvoir arriver vers la source de tant d'agitation. De loin, Molly et Jonathan ne voyaient qu'une grande ombre noir et mince se dandiner dans tous les sens, une carabine à la main. Une ombre qui fit frémir Molly de peur. De plus près, on pouvait maintenant distinguer nettement que l'ombre portait un long manteau gris qui se soulevait à chaque fois que cette ombre bougeait, une écharpe bleue marine…

-Il faut qu'on parte ! cria Molly à Jonathan par-dessus la foule qui faisait du brui pas possible.

-Mais on vient juste d'arriver ! protesta le jeune homme qui regardait avec une attention particulière l'homme qui s'amusait à tirer à la carabine.

-Oui mais…

Le reste des paroles de Molly moururent sous les vivats des personnes qui hurlèrent « Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! » à un Sherlock tout particulièrement heureux.

La jeune femme ne pouvait y croire. Dans toute la vogue de Londres, il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait plus croiser de toute sa vie. Et puis d'abord que faisait-il à la vogue ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas terré chez lui à fuir la foule ? Où était Watson d'ailleurs ?

Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle ne fit pas attention au regard bleu-acier qui s'était posé sur elle. Quand elle le vit, c'était trop tard.

* * *

><p>C'était avec un dédain mal caché que Sherlock s'était emparé du faux fusil au début. Si impressionner la galerie était quelque chose devenu anodin pour lui, ce soir il avait l'impérieuse envie de voir tous les regards posés sur lui, que des personnes l'applaudissent et qu'ils voient de quoi il était réellement capable. Et puis au moins, les murs de Madame Hudson souffriront moins ce soir.<p>

Il se délectait de voir ces personnes aussi futiles le regarder avec admiration comme si il escaladait la statue de la liberté sans aucune protection.

Une fois qu'il avait fini son petit jeu, d'une seule voix, les personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées, enivrés par les prouesses du jeune homme qui faisait jusqu'à maintenant un sans-faute, l'encourageaient à continuer.

Le forain visiblement épaté et heureux de voir un attroupement se créer devant son attraction lui donnait maintenant des balles gratuites.

Sherlock se retourna pour faire face aux touristes quand une personne en particulier attira son attention.

Molly !

Que faisait-elle là ?

Depuis le passage « Jim », la jeune femme l'évitait de plus en plus et quand ils se croisaient, la jeune femme lui sortait les politesses d'usages avant de lui donner les clés à toute vitesse pour pouvoir partir plus vite.

Si aux yeux du monde et de Molly il ne ressentait rien de ce changement d'attitude, au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement blessé par ce revirement de situation.

Sherlock se retourna pour déposer son argent et choisir son cadeau avant de se retourner.

Trop tard, elle n'était plus là.

Sans un regard pour la foule qui était attristée que le jeune prodige parte, le détective s'activa à chercher du regard une ombre qui pourrait ressembler à celle de la médecin légiste dans toute la grande vogue.

* * *

><p>Enfin ! Elle avait réussi à fuir la foule et mieux encore. Elle avait réussi à fuir Sherlock malgré le regard indéchiffrable qu'il le lui avait lancé à elle seule.<p>

La jeune brune avait prétextée un horrible mal de tête auprès de son chéri pour pouvoir rentrer plus vite.

C'était égoïste de sa part, mais Jonathan avait marché en plein dedans. Molly allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle et se terrer dans son nid douillet. Comme aurait dû faire une certaine personne et non elle.

Les applaudissements derrière elle s'étaient arrêtés. Tournant légèrement la tête de crainte de voir l'ombre de Sherlock venir droit vers elle, la jeune femme pouvait remarquer qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne au stand.

Flûte !

-Bonsoir !

* * *

><p>Sherlock avait réussi à retrouver Molly et son compagnon qui flânaient non loin d'ici. Son sens de l'observation prit le dessus et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder soigneusement l'homme qui tenait fermement la médecin légiste dans ses bras.<p>

« _Homme entre trente et trente-cinq ans, soigné méticuleusement. Aucune plie sur ses vêtements de qualités. Aucuns cheveux de travers, la barbe rasée de près. Montre de grande marque donc richesse. Un Homme d'affaire où à poste important. Sourire crispé, visiblement mal à l'aise. La vogue n'est pas de son milieu. Tient fermement Molly, en restant légèrement en arrière, donc aucun courage_. »

Une fois l'homme analysé, il posa son regard de glace sur la jeune femme, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Molly se dandinait dans tous les sens, ne regardant nullement le détective qui lui s'amusait à regarder un à un les deux jeunes gens. Lentement. Très lentement.

* * *

><p>La petite brune n'était réellement pas à son aise en la présence du détective. Elle savait ce qui se trafiquait dans la tête de cet homme sans cœur. Il observait de fond en comble Jonathan sans qu'il le sache, après il pourra parler de sa vie comme s'il l'avait connu depuis la maternelle. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Jamais ! Pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Jim. La jeune femme ne voulait pas entendre une autre vérité qui lui ferait mal.<p>

Jonathan avait empoigné d'une certaine force la pauvre main de Molly. Si elle pouvait, elle arracherait avec joie un hurlement de douleur.

-Alors… ? Vous êtes… ? demanda Jonathan pour briser la glace qui s'était établie entre les trois.

-Un ami proche de Molly ! répondit Sherlock avec un sourire égoïste.

-Vaguement collègue ! corrigea en même temps la jeune femme en grinçant des dents, sous le regard bleu-acier indéchiffrable du détective.

Elle n'était que l'amie de Sherlock quand il avait besoin de quelque chose ! Quel goujat !

-Ah ! dit bêtement Jonathan, perdu. Et vous faites quoi dans la vie Sir ? demanda poliment le jeune homme.

Avec un petit sourire à faire grogner la pauvre Molly qui se tordait vraiment dans tous les sens – elle ne voulait pas assister à cette scène – Sherlock regarda de bas en haut Jonathan.

-J'observe ! fut sa seule réponse.

-Vous observez ? répéta le compagnon de Jonathan, encore un peu plus perdu que d'habitude. Mais quoi si je puis me permettre ?

-Les Humains. Vous par exemple. Je déduis certaines choses à partir de certains éléments. J'assemble, je dis, je cherche, , je tâte, je trouve. Je peux par exemple vous dire que vous…

-Non ! Stop Sherlock ! fulmina Molly à ses côtés, prête à sortir ses griffes si il le fallait.

-… êtes dans la finance rien qu'en observant votre comportement et la façon dont vous êtes habillés.

Le détective avait délibérément laissé sa phrase en suspens. S'il voulait connaitre la suite, il n'aura qu'à demander. Par contre Molly lui lançait un de ces regards à tuer n'importe qui. Ca le faisait sourire de l'intérieur.

-Woaw ! s'exclama Jonathan, un sourire béat aux lèvres, admiré devant la petite prestation du grand brun. Que pouvez-vous me dire de plus ? Comment savez-vous ça ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

Lançant un dernier regard à Molly qui était prête à lui sauter dessus, Sherlock se concentra sur Jonathan. Au fond de lui, voulait-il perdre encore plus la jeune femme ? Voulait-il prendre le risque de tout avouer ? Oh et puis de toute façon, zut, autant aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

-Votre tenu. Vous êtes habillé en costard, de grande marque qui plus-est. Personne ne porte un tel accoutrement en venant ici. Vous jetez toutes les cinq secondes un coup d'œil à vos chaussures en cuir, de marque aussi, de peur qu'ils soient sali par la terre et la boue. Vous portez votre main gauche à votre main droite inlassablement pour être sûr que votre montre en or soit toujours là et non volée. Rien qu'en regardant votre coupe, vous allez chez le coiffeur deux fois par semaine, et vous vous rasez tous les jours. Vous n'avez aucune expérience des vogues, vous craigniez de prendre une maladie en venant ici. Vous tenez fermement Molly tout en vous tenant en retrait. Ce qui veut dire que vous tenez beaucoup plus à votre petite personne qu'à la gentille jeune femme qui est toujours à vos côtés, et vous avez toujours besoin d'elle. Trouillard, égoïste, ennuyeux et surtout dépendant d'une femme.

Sherlock avait dit sa sens reprendre sa respiration une seule fois, dardant son regard gris sur celui de Jonathan. Un nouveau silence de glace s'était interposé entre eux. Jonathan fixait Sherlock d'un air outré, tandis que Molly s'était caché le visage à l'aide de sa main. Les petites chansonnettes joyeuses de la vogue et le bruit de la foule s'étaient comme estompés, loin derrière eux.

-Mais… Mais… Mais… Mais c'est qui ce cinglé ? hurla Jonathan à Molly. Vous êtes qui vous ? beugla le jeune homme au grand brun. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler ainsi ! criait Jonathan, attirant des regards curieux de la foule. Je… je peux vous assignez en justice rien que pour ça ! Vous savez que j'ai le numéro du procureur dans mon portable ? s'époumona, rouge de colère, Jonathan, ignorant royalement les touristes visiblement curieux de l'échange qui se créait sous leurs yeux.

-Si seulement vous saviez le nombre de menaces que j'ai reçu rien que pour avoir dit la vérité ! répondit hautainement Sherlock, fixant droit dans les yeux le trader.

C'est avec un sourire prétentieux aux lèvres que Sherlock laissa l'homme en plan pour rejoindre d'un pas rapide Molly qui était silencieusement partie. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, son visage incliné vers le bas. Il devinait sans grande peine, qu'il l'avait une nouvelle fois déçu et blessé. Dans le fond ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était dans sa nature.

Aussi agile qu'un félin, Sherlock prit la main de la jeune femme et déposa rapidement quelque chose à l'intérieur avant de repartir rapidement.

En faisant ça, il s'excusait à sa manière. Pas de mot tendre, juste un geste.

-Ce n'est pas détective que vous devriez faire ! cria la jeune femme dans son dos. Mais briseur de couple professionnel. « _Sherlock Holmes, briseur de couple professionnel_ ». Couple détruit garantie !

Un vrai sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage du détective. Molly ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait même perçu une note d'amusement, faible mais quand même là, dans la voix de la jeune femme.

La jeune brune regarda l'objet que le détective avait posé dans sa main, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Un ballon en forme de cœur.

* * *

><p>-Rha quelle belle soirée ! s'exclama Sherlock en voyant son compagnon de tous les jours, Watson, apparaitre dans son champ de vision.<p>

Il avait le coupable du meurtre de Monsieur Bellamy, il avait cassé en mille morceaux Jonathan et maintenant il pouvait prétendre être détective consultant pour Scotland Yard, option briseur de couple professionnel.

Sous les regards éberlués et perdus de John et Sarah, Sherlock effectua quelques pas de danse improvisé avant de rire.

Quelle belle soirée il avait passé !


	2. Chapter 2

Raah, sincèrement désolé de tout ce retard ." Je suis sincèrement et vraiment désolé! Le syndrôme de la page blanche était plus forte que tout! Mais j'ai pu y mettre fin en vous pondant un tout petit quelque chose...

Kis

* * *

><p>Dans l'étroit appartement qui leur servait au 221 Baker Street, le docteur John Watson se faufila rapidement dans la salle de bain avant que Sherlock ne se doute de quelque chose. Sapé comme un prince, John détonnait dans son smoking noir. Il n'avait plus porté ce genre de tenu depuis un moment, pour ne pas dire jamais. Satisfait de son petit effet que lui procurait ce smoking, le docteur ouvra tout doucement la porte de la salle de bain, vérifiant à droit et à gauche qu'aucun sociopathe du nom de Sherlock Holmes ne trainait dans les parages. Le plus doucement possible, Watson se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, non sans remarquer que Sherlock, assis dans la cuisine, ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre qu'à sa nouvelle acquisition, un cœur humain. Une fois passé la porte d'entrée, John se permit un léger cri de joie. Ce soir, rien ni personne ne pourra entraver cette magnifique soirée qui s'annonçait.<p>

* * *

><p>-Woua ! souffla, éberluée, une belle brune assise en face du docteur Watson. Comment avez-vous fait pour réussir à passer sans problème le stade des réservations ? On réussit à rentrer dans ce restaurant qu'un an après avoir réservé à ce qu'il parait !<p>

-Oui, à ce qu'il parait. Mais disons, que le propriétaire me devait une dette… dit John à sa compagne d'un soir, sans en piper plus sur l'ancienne affaire du « Town Miller » qui était une affaire sanglante.

Apparemment satisfaite de sa réponse, Maggie, la belle brune, leva son verre de vin, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et le bu à petites lampées. Quant à Watson, ce dernier couva des yeux son rendez-vous du soir. Belle, charmante, maligne, rigolote, intelligente, Maggie avait tout pour plaire. D'ailleurs, il espérait ne pas rentrer chez lui ce soir. Ça lui ferait tellement du bien d'être loin de Baker Street pour au moins une soirée. Et puis ça allait faire tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché une femme…

Tout d'un coup embarrassé par son excitation, John avala de travers son veau, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tousser comme un beau diable.

* * *

><p>Malgré son léger soucie au début de la soirée, aucun nuage noir ne plana au-dessus du couple de la soirée. Maggie et John s'étaient découvert plusieurs occupations communes, ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien la belle jeune femme n'avait pas peur des soldats. Alors que John allait goûter une première cuillère de son dessert, une grosse main lui tapa le dos.<p>

-John ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

Cette voix…

-Sh… Sh… She… _Sherlock_ ?

Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant !

Tandis que John pâlissait a vu d'œil, Sherlock alla piquer une chaise au couple d'à côté et se posa à côté de Maggie qui ne savait plus où se donner de l'a tête.

-Mmh… Bonjour ! Je suis Maggie Orson, une amie de John. déclara la belle brune en tendant sa petite main à Sherlock… qui l'a snoba en toute splendeur.

-Voyons John, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais te faire un petit resto ce soir ! Si j'avais su, je serais venu !

-C'est sans doute pour cela que je ne l'ai pas dit ! siffla John entre ses dents, visiblement énervé.

-Oui mais tu sais, décortiqué un cœur humain c'est de moins en moins drôle. Et puis ça résiste mal à la chaleur. Si j'avais su que ça explosait au four micro-ondes… Je peux ? demanda sur le ton de la conversation Sherlock à une Maggie visiblement choquée de la conversation qu'avait tenu le détective consultant qui pointait en ce moment même du doigt son dessert encore intacte.

Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, Sherlock avala d'une traite le dessert, aspergeant par la même occasion la robe blanche. Non sans avoir lâché un juron, John se précipita vers elle, un mouchoir en main. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock observait le couple d'un œil critique.

-Maggie Orson, c'est cela ? demanda Sherlock en croisant ses jambes.

-Oui c'est cela ! s'énerva Maggie en essayant d'enlever la tâche noir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Jeune, environs la trentaine, vous devez être psy pour enfant. Vous êtes épanouie dans votre travail, mais pas en relation amoureuse, d'où la marque à votre annuaire. Ce soir, vous aviez décidé de sauter le grand pas puisque cette marque est toute récente. Femme épanouie dans le travail mais qui cherche une relation sérieuse. Banal. Tout à fait banal.

Choquée par ses propos, Maggie avait jeté sur lui le mouchoir souillé de chocolat.

-Mais… Mais… Mais… Qui êtes-vous bordel ? hurla la jeune femme, indifférente aux regards des autres clients.

-Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, je suis détective consultant. Le seul, l'unique en son genre ! John Watson est mon assistant !

Jetant un vague coup d'œil à John qui était de son côté trop énervé pour dire quoi que ce soit, Maggie rassembla ses affaires et commença à partir.

-Maggie ! implora John sur ses pas. Maggie, écoutes moi !

-Non John ! Je crois bien que je suis trop banal pour ton saint patron ! ricana la belle brune au pauvre docteur Watson. Si c'est dans son tripe de descendre les gens comme ceci, très bien. Mais je ne supporterais pas quelqu'un de ce genre. Surtout quelqu'un qui trouve cela normal de… de… décortiquer des cervelles humaines et les réchauffer après ! Beurk ! Adieux !

Et c'est ainsi, sous les regards des autres clients que Maggie quitta dignement le restaurant, laissant un Watson plus énervé que d'habitude envers son ami, Sherlock Holmes. D'ailleurs ce dernier continuait à manger le dessert de Maggie sans aucune once de regret.

-Il est bon ?

-De quoi ?

-Le dessert !

-Oui, très bon ! Maggie à de bons goûts culinaires !

-Ouais bah j'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec !

-John ! Que de paroles insensées voilà !

-Tu viens de me faire rater mon coup du siècle !

-Ton coup du siècle ? répéta bêtement Sherlock. Tu en trouveras une autre, ne t'en fait pas.

-Non ! Tu ne pouvais pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ce soir-là ? Lestrade, Mycroft, Molly… ?

-Molly c'est déjà fait, et d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, c'était trop simple, Lestrade est déjà couché à cette heure-ci et Mycroft est en Chine pour une pseudo-affaire à caractère secrète.

-Raah Sherlock ! hurla John. Tu es un putain d'emmerdeur de première !

Et c'est sous le petit rire de son ami que John quitta le restaurant, les nerfs en compotes.


End file.
